


妄想病例001

by faithmiao



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithmiao/pseuds/faithmiao
Summary: 原创男主请自由的代入观者自身





	妄想病例001

原创主角x龙

朱一龙被人绑架了。

一个身高一米八八，相貌英俊的中俄混血前世界散打冠军。

柳旭今年三十三岁，十年前夺得世界散打冠军头衔退役后就进了娱乐圈，拍拍杂志走走秀过得很自由。然而最近到中国做活动，遇到了一个叫朱一龙的男演员。

这是一个长得很好看眼睛里可以溺死人的男孩，当然柳旭知道他今年已经三十了，可在半个老毛子的眼里，朱一龙就是嫩的像未成年，看了就想操。

柳旭是个恋童癖，最喜欢八九岁的男孩子，当然东方人的话十二三岁也是很美味的，但是三十岁的成年男性柳旭还真没碰过。

所以当柳旭如一贯的操作流程，绑了朱一龙回自己老巢的时候，着实有点无从下手。

柳旭搓搓手，看着自己弄晕了扛回家绑在床上的大美人，罕见的激动起来。

以前玩儿小男孩就是泄欲，蒙着人家小孩的眼睛一顿肏，完事给随便扔回去了事。

但是朱一龙是个成年男性，一个眼睛好看到柳旭第一眼看到他就直接硬了的人，蒙着眼睛太浪费了，但是被看见的话，就不能再放走他了。 

那么明亮美丽清澈的眼睛被欲望填满，然后被快感弄哭会是什么样子。

柳旭太期待了，没等朱一龙苏醒就脱光了他的衣服。

他很白，比中俄混血算半个白人的柳旭还要稍微白一些。因为骨架偏小，即便肌肉不容小觑，整个人看上去仍旧是瘦削的。

朱一龙抖了下睫毛，茫然的睁开了眼睛。柳旭很喜欢他这个长睫轻颤的样子，在迷上朱一龙之后实施犯罪之前，他看了很多他的作品，各种表情他几乎都见过了，尤其喜欢这个。当然也许还有被操哭的表情，柳旭呼吸都变重了，只是因为一点点自己的想象。

朱一龙这才看清楚自己眼前的人，“柳哥?”朱一龙还记得这个高大英俊的混血男模，他们见过几次，一次是杂志拍摄前后脚的工作，一次是某时尚晚宴同为嘉宾聊了几句喝了两杯互留了微信，再来就是今天稍早些在机场的偶遇。朱一龙刚一部剧杀青，准备去法国度个假休息几天的私人行程，换完票准备在书店耗会儿时间就遇到了柳旭。然后柳旭说要去趟洗手间，让他帮忙拿下随身杂物，他们就一起进了洗手间，再然后，就一片空白了。  
柳旭有超能力，瞬移，时间次数都有限制，勉强可以带他自己扛得动的人或物。

他没用来拯救世界，净用来满足自己的下半身了。

“我为什么在这?”朱一龙觉得很不对劲，蹙起好看的眉，有点惊慌茫然，然后惊悚的发觉自己是全裸的，整个人都吓傻了一般直愣愣看向柳旭。

柳旭被朱一龙的表情取悦了，愉快的直接给他答案，“这里是我家，我喜欢你想睡你，所以把你绑架了。”还买一赠二把自己的犯罪事实说了。

朱一龙整个人就不好了，“不是，大哥，你怎么办到的?”  
“重点竟然是这里么?”柳旭被逗笑了，“难道重点不该是我现在要睡你吗?”柳旭好笑的猛的靠近朱一龙，揽住了他的脖子。

朱一龙吓死了，眼前这个男人像野兽更像怪物，他自己从小打架从无败绩也是练习过很久的泰拳，又拍了不少武打戏，算是有武功底子的。但是眼前这个男人的动作别说抵抗或给反应了，他连看都没怎么看清，就仿佛是一闪人就过来了还抓住了他的脖子。

朱一龙像被猛兽咬住脖子一般无力挣扎更不敢挣扎。

男人是英俊的，朱一龙不讨厌他，甚至可以说有点模糊的好感，不然也不会第二次见面就互留微信。

但是被几乎是陌生人的男性亲吻真的是第一次，就算演戏的时候也要培养下情绪的呀。

“这就哭了?”柳旭吸下朱一龙美味胆怯的舌尖，满足的舔掉他嘴角溢出的津液，发现他眼睛红了。

“我本来就容易眼睛红，职业病。”朱一龙嘴硬，但其实是又害怕又委屈还该死的很舒服给闹得眼睛红。

“不舒服么?”柳旭揉着朱一龙的下唇。又带着笑亲了上去。这一次更深的探索他的唇他的舌他的齿，肆虐又温柔的问候每个角落，寂静的房间里充斥着啧啧的恼人水声。

“嗯……”朱一龙被按着后颈，感觉自己快缺氧了，恍惚中又舒服的发出好听的声音。

“啊！”突然下身被抓住，朱一龙吓到想躲开，却被牢牢抓着，完全动弹不得。

他的脑子已经一团浆糊了，因为缺氧整个人飘忽忽的发软瘫在了柳旭怀里。

“真乖……”柳旭稍微松开了压着朱一龙颈动脉的手，再压着怀里的大宝贝就真要晕了。

朱一龙的下身已经半勃起了，在柳旭温热的掌心里越来越精神。

他不是一个重欲的人，但连续拍了几个月戏没怎么疏解，实在经不起这样熟稔高超技巧的玩弄。

朱一龙抓着柳旭的手臂，像是要推开他下流玩弄自己私处的手，可是却像是力气用错了方向，只是无谓的随着快感抓紧而已。

“你太好看了……”柳旭像叹息一样说着，边死死盯着朱一龙。他半阖着双眸，浓密颀长的睫毛扑闪着像羽毛扫过柳旭的心。

“睁开眼睛，看着我，”柳旭突然又不满足朱一龙沉溺快感的样子，猛的加大手下的力度。

“啊！”朱一龙惊喘一声缩了下身体，也不是很痛，就是感觉很奇怪，又痛又爽怪怪的，忍不住瞪了一下眼前的人。

“这眼神真的是……”柳旭忍不住啄了下朱一龙的眼角，“我下面已经硬的发疼了，现在就想肏进去……”

朱一龙的整个脸到耳朵全红了，肏，肏进哪里……后，后面么……

“等，等一下……”朱一龙慌慌张张的开口，“我们才认识，太快了……”

“那先交往个三个月?”柳旭好笑的调侃。

朱一龙其实对恋爱感情没什么想法，可能是情绪都投入到演戏里去了，现实感情一向可有可无。然而跳过感情，直接上床真的是从未有过得事情。但是不讨厌，虽然有点害怕。

“为什么呀……”朱一龙叹息着射了出来，满脑子问号却不影响身体痴迷于快感。

后面被手指插进去了，有点胀，有点怪，朱一龙皱着眉不情愿的想扯开柳旭的手。

“不想要手指是么，那我直接来了?”柳旭抓着朱一龙的手按到自己狰狞的凶物上。

朱一龙猛的睁大双眼，向下看去，这tm是正常人类的尺寸么，这他妈抓错地方抓到手臂了吧?

“不是，哥，你开玩笑的吧，要死人的。”

等到看清楚手下的巨物，还不信邪的捏了两把，朱一龙吓得整个人都蒙了，“大，大哥，求你别这样……真的会死人的。柳旭心想，小男孩都没肏死过，怎么舍得肏死你。

“那你用手让它开心了就放过你……”柳旭当然不会放过朱一龙，只不过骗骗他。

大概男性总会对宏伟的东西产生些说不明的崇拜向往，朱一龙也是如此，摸着摸着竟然有点上瘾，又粗又硬滚烫的，青筋暴起，又狰狞又凶猛。

“怎么这么厉害啊……”朱一龙双手捧着抚弄，被吸引似得越靠越近，直至脸贴了上去。

柳旭声音喑哑，“那你想不想被肏，很舒服很舒服的，可以每次都顶到你的骚心。”

“不，不知道……”因为演戏的原因朱一龙看过耽美小说，知道男人体内有前列腺被顶到很舒服，却也从没试过。

“不然你以为那么多小说都是编造的么。”

“真的会舒服?”朱一龙本质是一个好奇心旺盛喜欢刺激挑战的人。

“试试就知道了……”柳旭不老实的手又去叩朱一龙的后门。

“你后面湿了……”

朱一龙正疑惑男人哪有这功能，就被插入了两根手指。

“哇！”朱一龙惊得叫了一声“那里，这么浅?”“嗯……”声音酥酥的娇媚起来“你停一下……受不了了。”

朱一龙的下身又抬头了，“太可怕了……”他抓紧柳旭的手臂不让他在动弹“这哪里要什么…那个…嗯……用手指就……”

“里面，很深的地方，还有别的感觉……”柳旭像传销的骗子。

“不，不要了吧……”朱一龙看了眼柳旭的巨物，畏惧的摇头。

“你以为我现在还会放过你吗?”

朱一龙衡量了力量差距一秒，放弃了。

“别，别把我弄的太疼……”他都不敢说别弄疼，那么大不疼不可能，别太疼就行……

“疼死了……”被巨物肏穿的时候，朱一龙后悔死了，为什么要答应啊，虽然不答应也要挨肏，现在不过是强奸变和奸，但是还是疼死了，就算柳旭体贴的停住不动……朱一龙的眼泪完全控制不住的往外涌。柳旭又心疼又满足，他爱死朱一龙这哭唧唧的样子了，又美又软还特别性感。

“里面好胀，”初时的疼痛渐渐适应了之后其他各种感觉纷至沓来。“好奇怪……”朱一龙碎碎念着，因为脑子完全当机了，几乎一五一十的在表达感受，“好热，还一跳一跳……”

柳旭忍的额间冒汗，安慰的揉着朱一龙的腰背臀肉。

“嗯……”朱一龙开始觉身体里面痒，颤抖着伸手向后摸去。是两人连接的地方，湿滑滚烫，很色情……朱一龙羞的闭紧了眼睛，视觉的消失却让手下体内的感觉更加清晰。

男人有节奏的揉弄让他的穴肉像是抿着肉棒一般，穴口体内的疼痛终于散的只剩下影子。

“要不，你动一下……”朱一龙试探的问道。

柳旭依言挺腰，朱一龙两眼一黑，感觉魂都要被撞出去了，“慢点……慢……”

“真难伺候……”柳旭抱怨的扭了下腰，巨物在朱一龙体内也不满的抽动着。“天啦……呜……”朱一龙捂着肚子哀嚎，“太深……深了……”

“啊啊……也不是疼……但是……呜……”朱一龙难耐的呜咽……  
柳旭憋不住了，开始小幅度的肏弄。

“嗯……嗯……嗯……”每顶一下朱一龙都会跟着轻叫一声，柳旭调笑他“配音那,真好听……”朱一龙这才意识到自己发出的骚叫，连忙咬住下唇试图不发出声音，却像是被巨物从后穴肏到嗓子口一般怎么都憋不住，仍旧是每次被深入都会呻吟出声。

“啊……要射了……”朱一龙意乱情迷的摸向自己下身硬物，那里滴出的淫液已经弄湿了下面的床单。

“不许射！” 柳旭抓住了他，按住了根部。

“啊！” 朱一龙痛苦的惨叫，射精阻止让他快发疯了，然后只是短短的几十秒之后又一股射意袭来，却同样被柳旭的手阻拦。

“求你……放开……放……” 朱一龙抓挠着柳旭覆盖在他下身的手，然而短到贴肉的指甲一点杀伤力也没有。

朱一龙身后的肉洞已经被完全肏开了，湿润泥泞，柳旭已经不再控制力道，完全是大力开合，拔出时几乎全部离开只留个伞头在里面，肏入时没根而入，又急又狠又猛又重。

朱一龙已经不晓得往复射精边缘多少次了，却始终被牢牢框着根部不被允许真正射出。他半张着嘴， 呻吟哭喊着各种乱七八糟不成语句的话，来不及咽下的口水和汹涌而出的眼泪把他的脸弄得可怜又妖艳淫糜。柳旭贪婪的舔着他的眼睛嘴角，似乎不想让他的体液便宜了床单。

朱一龙开始长时间的肌肉紧缩，浑身颤抖，下身淅沥沥的流出体液，是超长时间不能射精导致的无射精高潮。

柳旭这才满意的松开手，现在压不压着已经不重要了。

“宝贝儿，舒不舒服?” 柳旭被朱一龙后穴绞的头皮发麻，却还咬着牙邀功。

朱一龙早就听不到他说什么了，整个人都被体内的妖物掌控 。

“我也要射了……”柳旭终于再一次深深深入的挺进后，把滚烫的精液浇灌进朱一龙体内。

被内射的冲击感让朱一龙清醒了那么一瞬，又转眼跌入深海，意识渐渐模糊。

柳旭不愿离开，在湿润的所在休憩，静待下一回合的征伐。

朱一龙在欲望快感的浪潮中沉浮，有时清醒有时迷乱，不知道尽头不知道起始。

柳旭不知餍足的享用着他，舔食他每一寸肌肤，欣赏他每一个失控的表情。

直到朱一龙再也经受不起情欲的折磨昏睡过去。


End file.
